


Loki, Loki, You Should Really Get To Know Me

by ThisIsMiya



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: At this point what ever are tags?, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, graphic birth, hetero mpreg, home birth, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMiya/pseuds/ThisIsMiya
Summary: So I took a ridiculous amount of inspiration from TheRubyStorm’s works. They were what inspired me to get into writing and delving into my creative side. Thanks so much!
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Loki, Loki, You Should Really Get To Know Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRubyStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRubyStorm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Midwife's Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478155) by [TheRubyStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRubyStorm/pseuds/TheRubyStorm). 



I woke to someone nuzzling into my collarbone. 

Loki.

I giggled when he licked a ticklish spot on my neck and opened my eyes, turning to wrap and arm around him.

I felt the solid press of his overdue bump into my waist as he snuggled closer to my side. Over the course of his considerably textbook pregnancy, he’s become rather clingy and cuddly, not that I’d ever tell him that. 

“Hungry, I asked?”

He shook his head. “No. Not right now anyway. But I...um.”

I could tell he was nervous. He was fidgety and stuttering and his kept flicking around the room, refusing to meet mine. “It’s okay.” I told him, sitting up and placing a light hand on his cheek. “You don’t have to tell me.”

“No.” Loki said. “No that’s not it,” He sat up too. “I am led to believe that I’m in labor.”

The air left my lungs in a breath and I struggled to regain my composure. I took a deep breath to call myself. I knew he needed me to be strong right now.

“Alright,” I said, rubbing his shoulder. “Does it hurt?”

He nodded, tears filling his eyes. “Yeah,” he warbled.

I gather him into my arms in a hug and held him as he broke down. “I didn’t want to wake you.” he cried. “But I couldn’t do it.”

“It’s okay, love. It’s okay. I told you I’d be there for you, yeah?”

He nodded carefully, tears wetting my T-shirt. “Okay.”

“I’m going to call Joreid if that’s okay? Thor and Jane too.”

“Okay.”

——

“‘ello?”

I grinned. “Joreid! Hi. It’s Emmaline. We believe Loki’s gone into labor.”

“Ah! Fantastic! Shall I come over?”

“That would be fantastic.”

“See you!” And she hung up.

I quickly dialed Jane after. “Jane?

“Hi Emma, can I help you?” I hear some rustling and clinking in the background, and Darcy’s voice humming a pop song. 

“Yeah. Loki’s gone into labor. Would you be so kind as to drag Thor over? We’d love for you to be here too, if that’s alright.”

“Yeah!” Some indistinct shouting. “Darcy! Get the fire extinguisher!”

I laughed. Janes voice came back on the line. “We’ll be over in fifteen.”

——

Joreid arrived three minutes before Jane and Thor did, just as Loki finished a contraction.

He told me they weren’t very bad, and that he was okay, and to please ignore the nervous breakdown he’d had earlier.

I didn’t want to, I wanted to be worried for him but when I expressed this, he told me there was no need and that I should reserve my energy for when he was whiny and needy later.

——

“It’s my first time doing this with someone I love.” he said softly one night. “Please forgive me if I don’t do it right.”

“You’ll be fine. This is my first time too. We’re in this together.” I reminded him.

A companionable silence. Then, “I want a home birth.”

“Umm...okay. Was there another option I was unaware of?”

“Asgard.” He said easily. “That’s the only other place. But if it’s okay, I’d like to have a midwife out here, with just you and me. And maybe Thor. Like you said. He’s been a huge help in a lot of my other deliveries. But I could use my magic then. And it was much less painful.”

“Then we can do that.”

He sighed, relieved. “I love you Emmy.”

“Love you.”

——

“Brother,” Loki greeted as he walked through the door.

“Loki,” Thor’s voice boomed. 

Jane came over to give me a hug while Thor patted Loki on the back. He didn’t really like the separation and I wasn’t able to even form a proper thought, much less a sentence of a greeting when Loki gently shooed Thor over to the side and gestured for me to come over.

I laughed, walking over to him. Loki had hardly wrapped his arms around my shoulders when he tensed and buried his face in the crook of my neck. I rubbed his shoulder and kneaded his back with my other hand. I heard Thor cough politely, uncomfortable intruding on us, and him and Jane quietly leave the room. 

“Emmy,” he breathed. 

“Yeah?”

“Want to-to sit.” I slowly guided him to the couch, where he sat and I crouched in front in front of him. I pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Hurts.” he croaked. “Emmy, Emmy. It hurts.”

I said, “I know love.” 

The contraction came to a slow and painful stop. “Can you get Joreid?”

“Yes, of course.”

But as I tried to stand, his grip tightened and I smiled. “I’ll be right back.” I promised. 

He let go and I walked off quickly to get Joreid and Jane and Thor, who were easy enough to find in our considerable house. 

“Ah, how are we doing?” Joreid asked, catching sight of Loki.

“He’s hurting a lot.” I filled in for him. “More than usual is seems. His contractions are still quite far apart and this early into labor, I don’t think they should hurt this much.”

“It shouldn’t.” Joreid agreed. “Let me check your dilation, prince.”

Loki nodded, standing. He reached out for me, “To bed?”

I nodded, as he draped his arm over my shoulder and I hooked mine around his waist. “Nice and easy.” I whispered as we made our way slowly to our bedroom.

Loki nodded, bow legged and slightly wobbly but still stable and he smiled as I opened the door.

Over the course of his rather long pregnancy, Loki’s completely transformed our bedroom.

The once white curtains he’d changed in favor for some deep red ones that didn’t let any light in. The bedframe has been dismantled and was now stored away in the garage. In its place, he’d purchased and extra large mattress that he’d placed in the middle of the back wall, on the floor. Lots of fluffy blankets and some of my worn T-shirts were strewn across it. 

In the bathroom, he’d had a sort of birthing tub installed, that also worked as a spa. There were candles that’s he’d made himself, out of a mixture of fragrances that he said smelled like “us”.

He sank gratefully down on the bed and rested on my chest when I had gotten comfortable. “Ready.” he whispered.

Joreid heard, and snapped on some gloves and slowly inserted her fingers. Loki immediately stiffened, and I smoothed back his hair, reminding him of my presence. After what was no more than half a minute but probably felt like an eternity to Loki, Joreid drew her hands out and threw away her gloves. “I’d say like three centimeters.”

Loki’s face immediately fell. “Three?”

“That is very good progress. Don’t forget.”

“But what about the pain?” I pressed. “It’s early labor.”

Joreid raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure he knows. Don’t you, prince?”

Loki frowned, looking down, almost as if he was ashamed. “Loki?” I asked. “What’s going on?”

When Loki didn’t give an answer, Joreid told me. “He’s stressed. It’s what’s making the pain greater and most likely stalling his labor.” 

The god broke down again, in my arms. He sobbed, pushing away from me and curling around his bump. “Loki, love-“

“No!” he sobbed. “No! Stop!”

Joreid places a hand on his shoulder and he flinched away. She settled back, trying for a different approach. “Why don’t you tell Miss Emmaline what’s bothering you?”

He shook his head. “It’s you.” Joreid said simply.

“Me?” I asked incredulously.

Joreid tilted her head back thoughtfully. “It’s not exactly you, more your actions. Or the prospect of you leaving.”

“Leaving? Why would I ever leave you? Oh God, Loki, who ever said anything about leaving?”

I reached out to him, pulling him back into my arms, and this time he turned into my embrace. “I promised you I’d never leave you. This is our baby and I have every intention of raising them with you.”

He sniffled. “But Thor…”

A sharp slap resounded through the room followed by a heavy grunt. 

“Jane!” Thor whined. 

“Are you seriously joking about Emma leaving him?” Jane seethed.

“It was one time…”

“See bunny?” I soothed. “He was just joking.” I pressed a gentle kiss to his sweaty temple. “You just need to relax and let me take care of you.” 

He nodded, sniffling. 

“Alright. Just relax for me and everything will be just fine.”

——

At five centimeters, the contractions had kicked up a notch and the night found him exhausted. 

“Tired.” he breathed. “I’m tired, Emmy.”

“I know, love.” I said, “Do you want to try taking a nap? Or maybe going to sleep?”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s get you comfortable then, shall we?”

He nodded, getting up to stand while I fixed the bed. I got out his pillow and lined some around the ashes of the mattress. Then I stripped his T-shirt off of him and switched it out for a loose, soft, worn one. 

He laid down slowly, motioning for me to come lay with him. “Sleep with me?” he asked.

I smiled, kissing him slowly. “I’d love to.”

Walking to the other side of the mattress, I laid behind him, spooning him. He took my hand and guided it to his belly. 

He suddenly let out a low moan, signaling a contraction. I felt his belly tense, and the baby shift. 

“You’re doing so well.” I praised.

He nodded, biting the pillow. Finally, the vice-like grip of his stomach released and he relaxed. “Okay.”

And just like that, he let sleep claim him. And when I was certain he was fast asleep and comfortable, I closed my eyes too. 

——

At around 5:00 in the morning, I woke up.

I carefully slid out of bed and covered Loki up with a few blankets. 

I crept out of our room to make myself a strong cup of coffee. I knew I’d need the energy.

I found Thor and Jane sprawled on the couch together, Jane sleeping in his chest. Joreid was awake reading in the recliner to their left.

“Hi,” I whispered.

She smiled, setting her book down and coming over to my side. “How’s he doing?”

I took a sip of my coffee. “Good, I’d say. He’s still sleeping.”

“That’s good.” she said. “He’s under a lot of stress. Not just from you, but from the baby. He’s nervous. He can’t use his magic. And underneath all that, he desperately needs you. His most primal instincts are driving him to nest, in a way. You’re the dominate one in your relationship, yes?”

“Umm…I don’t know.”

“I know the prince is a sub so you must be a dom. Anyway, his instincts are driving him to nest and to...almost mate. I’m sure you’re familiar with alpha’s and omegas?”

“Yes.”

“Well it’s almost like that. Just more evolved. He’s drawn to you because you’re the perfect counterpart for him so he needs your attention.”

“Oh.” I said.

“I’d recommend giving him your full attention and only that. Jealousy will cause him to drive people out, and that could include me. You can tell he’s uncomfortable already. It may not get this bad but he may retreat to this part of his head where he will only want you. Only you touching him. Only you near him. So on. As long as you reassure him you’ll be by him the entire time, he’ll be fine. And inevitably, you’re going to have to have a moment to test, or use the restroom, and that’s why I had you persuade him to have Thor come. He’s going to need someone else who’s important to him, not nearly as much as you, when you’re gone, even for such a short period of time.”

I took a deep breath. “Okay.”

Thor stirred and Jane mumbling a sleepy, “Hey.”

Thor sat up, and Jane rolled off of him. “How’s Loki?”

“Seems pretty good to me.” Joreid replied. 

Thor grunted. “That’s good. He’s responding to you, Emma.”

I raised my eyebrows. “Huh?”

“He’s told you this is his first time doing it with a partner?” At my nod, he continued. “He’s handled the pain well with his magic in the past. But if I had to imagine him doing this without his magic, and compare it to now, he’d faring much better.”

I smiled. “That’s good.”

I heard the soft pad of footsteps. Loki came out of the hall, T-shirt hanging loosely from his belly, and only in boxers. “Emmy?” he asked, rubbing his eyes blearily.

“Yeah, love?” I asked, walking over to him.

He just wrapped his arm around my waist and buried his nose in my neck. In return, I cradled his head against me. 

Kissing the top of his head, I asked, “How are you doing?”

“Good. Want you.” 

“I’m here.” I said. “Where you do you want to be love? In bed? Want to watch a movie maybe? A shower?”

He sighed. “A shower sounds lovely.”

——

I changed into a bathing suit and Loki went in with nothing.

He’d hooked his arms around my neck, hanging his weight on me as the contractions slowly increased in their intensity. The time between them started to close in and he started making small noises of discomfort. 

We stood under the spray of the water for a half an hour before Loki wanted out. 

He walked over to bed and curled up, waiting for me on sit before snuggling into my side. Joreid came up and nodded at me.

“Loki, love,” I started, “How about having Joreid check your dilation?”

Loki grunted. “I don’t know.”

“Don’t you want to know your progress?”

After a bit of hesitation he muttered, “I do.”

Joreid came over as Loki reclined back onto my chest. She carefully inserted her fingers and pulled them out. “Six centimeters.”

“You hear that love? You’re more than halfway there.”

He sniffled. “Yeah.”

“That’s really good, Loki.” Jane commenter.

“Just going to warn you that the contractions are going to kick up a notch starting when your water breaks. Which should be anytime now. Unless you’d like me to break it for you?”

Loki shook his head. “No. I want it all naturally.”

“That’s fine.” Joreid said. “It’ll provide a nice cushion around the baby. Pressure might build up right before the sac ruptures, but that’s not the need to push so don’t.”

“Okay. I got this.”

I laughed. “Yes you do.”

——

Loki’s water had finally broken about five minutes ago and the contractions had definitely kicked up a notch. 

At 8 centimeters, he’d gotten into transition and was really starting to have a hard time handling the contractions the came every 5 minutes.

“Emmy!” he shrieked.

I took his face between my hands and brought my forehead to his. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

He sobbed. “Emmy. Make it stop. Emmy, please.”

“I’m here. It’s okay. Relax.”

The contraction abated and he let out a soft cry. “Hurts.”

“I know love, how does a nice soak in the tub sound?”

He nodded, linking his arms around my neck as I stood. He groaned, his back cracking.

Thor approached him to help but he shied away. Joreid turned to the other God, whispering to him, while I held Loki, knowing better than to scold him.

I slowly walked him over to the tub, and he stepped in. I pulled back momentarily, to pull off the T-shirt I’d thrown on after our shower. He whined at the loss of contact, reaching out to me.

“One second, love.” I said, before coming to his side.

He frowned. “Get in with me?” he asked.

I looked over to Joreid who nodded, and I stepped in. The warm water quickly enveloped my ankle, transferring into the rest of my body. 

As soon as I’d sat down, Loki shuffled into my lap, and turned his face into my shoulder.

A contraction came, but he handled it much better than the others. 

He gritted his teeth. “Brother.”

Thor came to the side of the tub. “Yes?”

“Will you...I don’t mean to sound rude…”

Thor nodded, understanding. “Of course. Good luck.” he added.

He took Jane’s hand and left, grinning and giving me a salute before the door closed. 

“Is something wrong?” I asked. “You can tell me anything.”

He shook his head. “Not really. I just know it’s going to get a lot worse in a very short period of time and I don’t want him to see me like that.”

“Are you okay with me seeing you like that?”

He paused, then nodded. He opened his mouth. Then closed it. “I don’t know.” he said softly, barely over the whir of the water. “But I really want you to be here for this. For me.”

I kissed his temple softly. “Don’t hold back from me, love.” I said. “It’ll be okay. Today is all about you.”

He breathed, shutting his eyes. “Okay.”

He moaned as a contraction came and reached for my hands. I intertwined my fingers with his and held him against my chest.

“Just breathe with me. Just breathe.”

He craned his neck to look at me and took slow breaths, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. “Good.” I praised. “You’re doing really well, love.”

The pain ended and his sniffles, wrapping his arms around my neck. 

“Alright, Loki, so-“ Joreid started.

“No!” he suddenly shrieked.

“Loki? Loki, what’s wrong?” I asked, confused.

He suddenly calmed. “Emmy.” he breathed.

Joreid pierced her lips. “Oh.”

“Oh?” I asked. “What’s oh?”

She motioned for me to come to her side. Loki cried out but her heather was frantic so I came to her side and we went just out of his sight and hearing.

“It’s starting.” she said.

“What? What’s-oh. What should we be doing?”

“I’m going to have to get an exam in soon, he should be close to pushing by now. You’ll find he’ll be very upset, but keep in mind he isn’t thinking logically. You need to keep him calm and you might not be able to, but keep him focused on you. Anything. Talking, singing, kissing, keep his attention of me. He knows me but he still sees me as a threat right now.”

“Emmy!” I heard him sob. I flinched.

Joreid sighed. “Unfortunately it’s not going to get any easier. But keep in mind that you have his best interests at heart.”

“Has he been always like this?”

“Not really. See, he hasn’t found someone he thought was truly ‘safe’. So he pushed past the fog and sought out the help and convinced himself that we were not a threat. But now he has someone he trusts so he’s letting his brain shut down and his instincts take over.”

“Come back, Emmy!”

“Okay.” I said. 

She nodded. “Go. He wants you.”

I ran back out and found Loki sobbing against the side of the tub. I put a hand on his cheek and he cried harder. “Emmy!”

“I’m here, love. I’m sorry I left.”

“Emmy.” he cried. 

I stepped into the tub, and gathered him into my arms. “It’s okay,” I soothed. “I’m here.”

He moaned when a contraction him. “Emmy! Emmy! Emmy, help!”

I saw Joreid come into the room and tuck herself into a corner where he couldn’t see her and panic.

“Breathe with me, love. In. Out. In. And out.”

He took large, gasping breaths desperately. It ended and he sobbed, “Can’t. Cant.”

“Yes you can.”

Joreid stepped out, jumping at the chance to examine him. But Loki could hear her quietly creeping past and screamed when he saw her. “No!” he cried. “Don’t leave me Emmy! Don’t take her! Don’t take her!”

“She’s not going to take me, lovelies, I promise.” I said, as Joreid stepped into the pool.

He felt the water move and started to cry. “Have you come for me? Please don’t take me away from Emmy! Emmy! Don’t let her take me!”

I held him, cradling his head against my chest. Joreid crept closer, and I tried my bed to keep Loki’s attention on me.

“Look at me, Loki. Yeah. She’s not here for either of us. She’s here to help. Look at me. It’s okay.”

I caught Joreid’s eye as she inserted her fingers and then Loki started screaming.

He shrieked and though I knew it would happen, it didn’t make it any easier to hear. “Emmy!” he cried. “Help! Help me Emmy!”

I kissed his forehead, turning his head into my shoulder. He cried and I started to sing.

“Wise men say  
Only fools rush in,  
But I can’t help falling in love with you.”

His screams eventually hiccuped into soft whimpers, though he continued to twist in my arms.

Joreid finally finished and stepped out of the water, nodding at me.

“Do you want to have the baby here?” I asked him, rubbing his back.

“Yeah.”

“Do you feel like you need to push?”

He nodded. “Pressure. Hurts.”

I kissed his nose. “You can push then. You’re fully dilated.”

He didn’t seem to have truly profess those words, considering the lack of emotional response on his part. He waited for a contraction, and grunted. He quickly maneuvered himself to be hanging off my shoulders, feet planted on the bottom of the tub. Loki’s muscled tensed and he bore down.

He groaned, mashing his face into my collarbone. Suddenly, he gasped, “Burns!”

I pressed a kiss to his hair and trailed my hand down, and pressed two fingers to his opening. He whimpered in pain.

“It’s the head.” I said softly. “Loki, love, you’re crowning.”

He nodded, too far gone for words. He pushed slowly, and with a shriek, we had the head.

I kept my hand cradling the baby’s head as it rotated, and he whined. “Just waiting for the baby to turn, love. Just wait a little.”

He shuddered and when I gave him the “ok” he pushed again and the baby easily slipped into my hands. 

I pulled the baby out of the water and after a few seconds, he began to cry.

We had a son.


End file.
